Shibasaki Kou
Profile *'Name:' 柴咲コウ (しばさき コウ) *'Name (romaji):' Shibasaki Kou *'Real name:' 山村幸恵 (やまむら ゆきえ) / Yamamura Yukie *'Profession:' Actress and singer *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Height:' 160cm *'Star sign:' Leo *'Blood type:' B *'Talent agency:' Stardust Mini Biography Kou Shibasaki started her career at 14 when she was discovered by a talent scout. She is one of the country's top-tier actresses, having starred in many TV shows, films and commercials. She became famous for her excellent performance in the controversial film "Battle Royale", which has brought her fame not only in Japan, but all over East Asia. TV Shows *Saka no Tochu no Ie (WOWOW, 2019) *Onna Joushu Naotora (NHK, 2017) *Marumaru Tsuma (NTV, 2015) *Nobunaga Concerto (Fuji TV, 2014) *Ando Lloyd 〜A.I. knows LOVE?〜 (TBS, 2013) *Galileo 2 (Fuji TV, 2013, ep1) *Diplomat Kuroda Kousaku (Fuji TV, 2011) *Wagaya no Rekishi as Yame Masako (Fuji TV, 2010) *Galileo Episode Zero as Utami Kaoru (Fuji TV, 2008) *Galileo as Utsumi Kaoru (Fuji TV, 2007) *Dr. Koto Shinryojo 2006 as Hoshino Ayaka (Fuji TV, 2006) *Orange Days as Hagio Sae (TBS, 2004) *Dr. Koto Shinryojo as Hoshino Ayaka (Fuji TV, 2003) *Good Luck!! as Ogawa Ayumi (TBS, 2003) *Renai Hensachi as Yoshizawa Chie (Fuji TV, 2002) *Sora Kara Furu Ichioku no Hoshi as Mizashita Yuki (Fuji TV, 2002) *Yume no California as Ooba Kotomi (TBS, 2002) *Let's Go Nagata-cho (NTV, 2001) *Face as Okuno Asako (NTV, 2001) TV Show Theme Songs *''Yasei no Doumei'', theme song for Kasouken no Onna 15 (TV Asahi, 2015) *''Aoi Hoshi'', ending theme for Aoihonoo (TV Tokyo, 2014) *''My Perfect Blue'', theme song for Perfect Blue (TBS, 2012) *''ANOTHER:WORLD'', theme song for Mirai Nikki ANOTHER:WORLD (Fuji TV, 2012) *''EUPHORIA'', theme song for Strawberry Night (Fuji TV, 2010) *''lover soul'', theme song for Otomen (Fuji TV, 2009) *''KISS Shite'' (under the alias KOH+), theme song for Galileo (Fuji TV, 2007) *''Hito Koi Meguri, theme song for Sunadokei (TBS, 2007) *Invitation, theme song for Taiyo no Uta (TBS, 2006) *Kage, theme song for Byakuyako (TBS, 2006) *Katachi Aru Mono, theme song for Sekai no Chuushin de, Ai wo Sakebu (TBS, 2004) *''Omoide Dake de wa Tsurasugiru, for Dr. Koto Shinryojo (TBS, 2003) *''Nemurenai Yoru wa Nemuranai Yume wo'', theme song for Egao no Hosoku (TBS, 2003) Movies *Bolt from the Blue (2014) as Hanamura Etsuko *Over Your Dead Body (2014) as Actress Goto Miyuki / Oiwa *47 RONIN (2013) *Ōoku (2010) *Shokudo Katatsumuri (2010) *Yogisha X no Kenshin (2008) *Shaolin Shojo (2008) *Maiko Haaaan!!! (2007) *Dororo (2007) as Dororo *Nihon chinbotsu (2006) *Kiraware Matsuko no Isshou (2006) *Kenchou no Hoshi (2006) *Hokuto no Ken (voice) (2005) *Maison de Himiko (2005) *Sekai no Chuushin de Ai o Sakebu (2004) *Chakushin Ari / One Missed Call (2004) *Yomigaeri (2003) *Drive (2002) *Kewaishi (2002) *Soundtrack (2001) *Battle Royale - Survival Program *Go! (2001) *Kakashi (2001) *Battle Royale (2000) *Tokyo Trash Baby (2000) *Tokyo Raiders (2000) Endorsements *Epson EMP-TWD1 Projector (2005) *Kanebo Coffret D'or Recognitions *'20th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jan-Mar 2017):' Best Actress for Onna Joushu Naotora *'17th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Annual):' Best Supporting Actress for Ando Lloyd *'17th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Oct-Dec 2013):' Best Supporting Actress for Ando Lloyd *'55th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Supporting Actress for Galileo (2007) *'33rd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Supporting Actress for Sora Kara Furu Ichioku no Hoshi (2002) External Links *Official site *Official Twitter *Japanese Wikipedia *JDorama.com *English Wikipedia *Official Facebook Category:JActress Category:JSinger